Revenge
by Dev Severra
Summary: AU/ Bagaimana menurutmu tentang ulang tahun? Hadiah, pelukan, dan ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun? Tidak. Sebaliknya, Haruno Sakura mendapatkan hal buruk dihari ulang tahunnya. Oneshoot. DLDR! M for save.


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **REVENGE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak bermaksud untuk membashing chara disini. Ini hanya tuntutan cerita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi jam alaram berdering keras membangunkan seorang gadis yang tertidur lelap. Pintu terbuka menampilkan sang ibu yang berjalan menuju putrinya yang masih tenggelam didalam selimut.

 _"Happy brithday_ sayang! Ayo bangun, Mama sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Lagipula kau tak ingin terlambat masuk kuliahmu bukan?"

Tsunade —nama ibu itu, setelah mematikan dering jam alaram, ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi seluruh badan putrinya. Memberi kecupan selamat pagi pada putrinya yang mengerang terganggu dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Sakura.. Ayo bangun sayang."

Dengan sabar Tsunade masih mengoyangkan tubuh putrinya agar terbangun, ia paling tahu bahwa Sakura sangat sulit jika bangun dipagi hari. Karena setiap hari Sakura pulang malam setelah latihan di studio musik. Sakura mempunyai grup band sendiri, yang terdiri dari teman sekampusnya. Namun Tsunade tidak dapat melarangnya, mengingat alamarhum ayahnya dulu juga hoby bermain musik sebelum menikah dengan Tsunade. Jika melihat Sakura, Tsunade seperti melihat suaminya. Wajah Sakura benar-benar mirip dengan suaminya dibanding dengan Tsunade sendiri, namun sifatnya seperti dirinya. Tsunade sangat menyanyangi Sakura dan selalu memanjakannya. Karena hanya Sakura satu-satunya ia miliki.

"Iya Ma.."

Sakura menjawab seadanya. Ia mengerjabkan matanya, menguap lalu bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya mencari sisa kehangatan diudara pagi yang dingin. Tsunade hanya menghela napas. Ia mendaratkan kecupan didahi putrinya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Cepatlah sayang, nanti kau terlambat."

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Sakura dalam kesunyian. Dengan malas ia melirik jam, kemudian beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sakura becermin memperhatikan penampilannya hari ini. _Punk striped tees_ tanpa lengan, dipadu dengan _black slacks pants,_ dan _black docs_ yang pas dikaki jenjang Sakura.

Sakura meraih tas selempangnya, ia melangkah keluar ruangan menuju meja makan yang sudah diisi dengan berbagai makanan lezat. Senyum manis terukir kala melihat sang ibu keluar dari dapur membawa sepiring _roast beef_ ditangannya. Harum masakan Tsunade membuat Sakura hampir meneteskan air liurnya. Dengan sigap ia duduk, memegang pisau dan garpu dengan mata yang menjelajah aneka makanan dari Tsunade.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan Ma?"

Bunyi dentingan alat makan mengisi ruangan itu. Tsunade tersenyum memandang Sakura yang memakan masakannya dengan lahap. "Tidak sayang, ini hari spesialmu. Dan ini hanya sebagian kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mulut penuh makanan. Tangannya menyambar segelas air dan meneguknya.

"Aku pergi dulu Ma." pamitnya kemudian beranjak dari kursi, Tsunade mengangguk dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Memandang Sakura yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Tidak terasa putrinya sudah berumur dua puluh tahun. Itu berarti sebentar lagi ia akan mempunyai cucu untuk meramaikan suasana sepi rumah ini dengan suara tangisannya. Hah.. membayangkannya membuat hati janda anak satu ini menghangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan santai dilorong kampusnya dengan _earphone_ yang bertengger manis ditelinganya. Beberapa mahasiswa hanya menatapnya tanpa mau menyapanya. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan itu, karena memang ia tipe orang yang pendiam dan sulit bergaul. Hanya anak-anak band-nya yang mau menjadi temannya. Itupun mereka dianggap orang aneh dengan dandanan ala anak berandalan. Walaupun sebetulnya mereka orang baik-baik.

Tangannya membuka pintu kelas. Suasana kelasnya hanya diisi dengan beberapa mahasiswa. Dan salah satunya seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang diam-diam ditaksirnya. Namun kini pemuda itu mempunyai kekasih bernama Uzumaki Karin. Perempuan terpopuler seantreo _Universitas Konoha._ Karin tengah duduk bergelayut manja dileher Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda yang ia sukai.

Dan disampingnya ada temannya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata, seorang bangsawan kelas atas. Namun perilakunya tidak mencerminkan gelarnya. Hinata tengah merangkul kekasihnya,—Uzumaki Naruto, dengan memakai pakaian minim memperlihatkan belahan dada besarnya.

Sakura menunduk ketika manik _onyx_ itu tak sengaja menatapnya. Ia gugup setengah mati dengan jantung yang berdebar. Sakura mengenggam erat tali tasnya dan berusaha untuk tidak bergetar disetiap langkahnya.

 _Onyx_ itu senantiasa menyorotnya sampai berpapasan dengannya. Salura mempercepat langkahnya ke bangku belakang, tempatnya duduk. Samar-samar ia mendengar tawa cekikikan Karin dan Hinata di meja depan. Sakura mengerling beberapa kali. Mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang terdiam ketika bibirnya dicium oleh Karin.

Walaupun pemandangan itu Sakura selalu melihatnya, namun hatinya tetap hancur. Sakura menghela napas pasrah, ia mulai mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. Suara musik diponselnya ia kecilkan, agar bisa mendengar jika dosen yang mengajar telah masuk. Namun apa yang didengarnya kini suara Karin yang tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"... _Happy brithday to_ Hinata.. _Happy brithday to_ Hinata! Yeyy!"

Karin bertepuk tangan setelah menyalakan lilin diatas kue kecil yang dipesannya untuk merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan Hinata. Wanita berkacamata itu menyerukan Hinata untuk meniup lilin itu. Sejenak Hinata memejamkan matanya, lalu mengembuskan napasnya lewat mulutnya. Meja yang diisi oleh dua pasang kekasih itu bertepuk tangan meriah.

Tak ada yang berani menghardik kebisingan yang dibuat oleh orang yang mempunyai kekuasaan di _Universitas Konoha._ Karena hanya _bully_ yang akan mereka hadapi jika berani macam-macam dengan keempat orang itu.

 _"Hime,_ hari ulang tahunmu ini juga sama dengan Sakura," ucap Naruto seraya memangut dagunya menatap ponselnya. Tentu ia tahu biodata seluruh mahasiswa, karena _Universitas Konoha_ adalah miliknya —milik ayahnya.

Karin menampilkan eksperesi jijik dan berkata, "Mungkin kau kembarannya yang terpisah, Hinata." Seketika tawa membahana keluar dibibir mereka, kecuali Sasuke yang mendengus geli.

Hinata memukul bahu Naruto dan membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu meringis. Hinata menoleh kebelakang memandang Sakura remeh, "Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin Si Jalang itu kembaranku? Lihat saja warna rambutnya yang norak."

"Yah, itu benar," Karin menganggukkan kepalanya, "secara dia itu miskin, dan kau? Semua orang tahu bahwa kau itu keturunan bangsawan berkelas." tukas Karin melanjutkan tawanya.

"Yeah, dan lihat! Ukuran dadanya saja, hanya seperempat dari ukuranku. Jadi dia tidak mungkin dapat dibandingkan denganku." Hinata berbicara seraya memegang dadanya menunjukan pada Naruto yang mengangguk menyetujui.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar setiap hinaan yang ditujukan pada dirinya tanpa berniat membalasnya. Ia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada coretan dibuku tulisnya. Namun ia tersentak kaget saat Karin menarik _earphone_ yang tersemat dikupingnya.

"Hey Jalang?! Apa kau ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama kami?" tanya Karin menyeringai lebar, menatap Sakura remeh. Ia berbalik menuju mejanya dan mengambil kue ulang tahun Hinata. Kemudian Karin kembali ke arah Sakura setelah memberikan kedipan jahil yang dibalas senyuman lebar Hinata. Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam memandang tingkah Karin yang aneh.

Karin meletakan kue Hinata dimeja Sakura dengan kasar. Ia menyeringai mengambil kue dalam genggamannya lalu menyumpal mulut Sakura dan memaksanya makan. Naruto bersorak heboh melihat adegan Karin yang kelewatan dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar, tidak ingin menghentikan aksi kekasihnya.

Sakura berusaha menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Namun saat Karin menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar, reflek ia membuka mulutnya dan langsung dihadiahi segenggam kue yang masuk dalam rongga mulutnya membuatnya terbatuk memuntahkan kue itu.

Bukannya menolong, semua mahasiswa tertawa melihat Sakura yang tersiksa. Menurut mereka adalah hiburan tersendiri ketika melihat seseorang tengah di _bully._ Karin ikut tertawa memandang korbanya begitu tak berdaya. Sekali lagi ia menjambak rambut Sakura dan membuatnya mendongkak menatap Karin.

"Itu balasan dariku karena telah berani menyukai Sasuke-ku?!" desisnya lirih penuh ancaman, namun tidak dapat didengar orang lain karena suara tawa masih menggema diruangan itu.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan dirinya setelah Karin pergi meninggalkannya karena melihat dosen yang akan memasuki ruangan mereka. Ia menghela napas menatap kue yang masih tertinggal dimejanya. Mengambilnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dipojokan yang persis dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua mahasiswa berpencar keluar kelas untuk mengisi perutnya, namun ada juga yang memilih membawa makanan dari rumah. Sakura melamun melewati lorong yang ramai orang berlalu lalang. Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, ia tidak bernapsu makan dan tujuannya sekarang adalah ke perpustakaan. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kali ia menjadi korban keisengan Karin dan Hinata, namun tetap saja ia hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa melawannya.

Kepala Sakura menunduk sehingga helaian merah mudanya menutupi wajahnya. Tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang mahasiswa lain mebuat Sakura jatuh terduduk. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya. Uluran tangan menghadap wajahnya, tanpa tahu siapa penolongnya Sakura menyambut tangan itu dan berdiri tegak merapikan penampilannya.

"Terima ka—sih.."

Tangan Sakura bertaut menandakan ia gugup melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya _intens._ Ia kembali menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata hitam menawan itu.

"Hn."

Suara _bariton_ itu sejenak membuatnya merasa nyaman, ditambah ia baru kali ini berbicara dengan Sasuke walaupun pertemuan yang tidak disangkanya. Tiba-tiba Karin sudah berada di samping Sasuke seraya memeluk lengan kekasihnya penuh _posesif._

"Sayang, ada urusan apa kau berbicara dengan Si Jalang ini?"

Sakura semakin memundukkan kepalanya, cukup penderitaannya yang ia dapat dan tak ingin membuat masalah lagi dengan Karin serta antek-anteknya. Kemudian ia membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke dan berterima kasih sekali lagi sebelum berjalan melewati tubuh Karin.

Karin mendecih tidak suka ketika melihat tatapan kekasihnya masih setia menyoroti kepergian Sakura dan mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. Ia segera menyeret Sasuke pergi dengan rasa cemburu. Dan ia tahu bahwa Sasuke setidaknya sedikit mempunyai rasa yang sama pada Sakura. Namun Karin tidak akan membiarkannya, dalam hati ia akan membari pelajaran pada Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati parkiran kampusnya. Ia sadar jika ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak bel pulang sekolah. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat, tidak ingin sesuatu hal buruk menimpanya.

Tepat dugaannya, tangan Sakura digenggam erat hingga kuku pelaku menancap kulitnya. Rasa sakit dan ngilu ia dapatkan ketika memberontak melepas cengkraman pelaku yang semakin kuat. Karin —sang pelaku, tertawa senang berhasil membuat Sakura kesakitan akibat ulahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menjambak rambut Sakura yang kini rontok digenggamannya. Sakura mengerang kesakitan memegangi rambutnya yang kini ia diseret paksa menuju tempat sepi.

Sudah cukup Sakura diperlakukan layaknya orang tak berdaya. Ia juga sudah sabar menghadapi tingkah Karin yang semena-mema terhadap dirinya. Dengan sigap ia mengigit pergelangan tangan Karin dan langsung melepaskan rambutnya. Tangan Sakura mengepal meninju pipi Karin membuat wanita berambut merah itu tersungkur jatuh ditanah yang keras.

Tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan, Sakura segera menindih tubuh Karin yang tergeletak dan menghajar wajah yang sudah tidak mengenakan Kacamata. Karin berteriak meminta tolong saat mendapat perlakuan brutal Sakura.

Sakura jatuh tersungkur dari tubuh Karin ketika Hinata datang dan langsung mendepaknya tepat dibagian kepala. Emosi yang kini memenuhi diri Karin, ia bangun kembali membalas Sakura yang dibantu oleh Hinata. Sakura merasa pusing dibagian kepalanya, ia hanya mampu mengerang kesakitan saat Karin dan Hinata mengeroyoknya.

Sorak tepuk tangan terdengar samar ditelinga Sakura. Naruto datang merekam perkelahian itu, ia tertawa melihat Hinata dengan beringasnya menamar pipi Sakura berkali-kali. Sedangkan Sasuke terdiam menatap kejadian itu dengan raut datar namun sedikit merasa kasihan melihat Sakura yang tersiksa. Kiba datang bersama Shikamaru dengan membawa kue yang sudah terbuang didalam tong sampah. Lalu memberikan kue itu pada Karin yang langsung menerimanya.

Hinata mencengkram dagu Sakura untuk membuka mulut korbannya dan Karin yang menyumpalnya dengan kue itu, sama seperti kejadian pagi tadi. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penderitaan Sakura yang sudah lemas dengan kondisi badannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsunade tersenyum lebar menatap gitar untuk hadiah ulang tahun putri semata wayangnya. Karena ia paling tahu kecintaan Sakura dalam hal bermain musik, terutama gitar. Tsunade merapikan kembali tata letak gitar agar terlihat sempurna, ia sengaja tidak membungkus gitar itu agar Sakura dapat melihat hadiahnya langsung.

Namun sudah lebih dari satu jam, Sakura belum pulang. Tsunade khawatir apa yang terjadi dengan putrinya, karena biasanya Sakura tidak pernah terlambat pulang sekolah. Tsunade menatap pekarangan depan rumahnya dengan tatapan sedih, menunggu Sakura.

Ketika sekelebat bayangan merah muda tertangkap disudut matanya, semua rasa khawatir kini lenyap digantikan senyuman lebar Tsunade. Ia bersiap-siap diposisinya menyambut Sakura.

Tak berapa lama, Sakura masuk dan terkesiap saat melihat Tsunade yang meniup terompet memberikan kejutan kecil. Sakura hanya menatapnya datar dengan pelampilan yang berantakan dan wajah yang membiru dibeberapa bagian.

Jelas Tsunade terkejut melihat penampilan anaknya yang tidak ia harapkan. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sayang?"

Sejenak Sakura menatap ibunya sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya dan diikuti Tsunade. Tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih ibunya yang telah membesarkannya sendirian. Ia membanting pintu dan menutupnya. Tubuhnya merosot dengan isakan yang lolos sedari tadi ditahannya bersamaan dengan ketukkan pintu dan suara Tsunade yang mengkhwatirkan dirinya.

Harusnya dihari ulang tahunnya ia merasa bahagia, bukannya menjadi hari terburuk sepanjang hifupnya. Sakura melangkah gontai menuju kasurnya dan meredam tangisannya diatas bantal agar tidak didengar oleh ibunya yang masih mengedor pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Ma?!"

Sakura berteriak agar ibunya menghentikan tingkahnya yang mengusik dirinya. Disisi lain, Tsunade menangis tanpa suara memandang pintu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Namun ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat agar bisa berbicara dengan Sakura. Dengan berat hati Tsunade meninggalkan kamar Sakura, memberinya privasi.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sakura menangis mengingat kejadian yang ia alami. Air matanya sudah terkuras habis meninggalkan jejak basah dikedua pipinya. Napas Sakura tersendat meratapi nasipnya. Namun suara deringan _email_ masuk ke ponselnya, ia segera membukanya dan membacanya perlahan.

Sakura terbangun dan beranjak dari kasurnya menuju meja belajarnya. Ia membuka _website video_ yang terunggah beberapa jam lalu. Matanya menatap kosong _video_ itu, suara teriakan seorang perempuan dalam _video_ itu mengingatkan akan kejadian tadi. Dan itu memang benar dirinya. Tidak tahu siapa yang mengunggah _video_ itu dan menyebarkannya.

Tekad Sakura sudah bulat. Cukup sudah penderitaan yang ia alami, dan diperlakukan semena-mena. Dan ini yang terakhir kali ia dipermalukan oleh Karin dan Hinata. Sakura beranjak dari kursinya tanpa menutup laptopnya yang masih menyala.

Dengan emosi yang menguasai dirinya, ia keluar kamar setelah mengambil jaketnya. Namun Sakura bertemu dengan Tsunade yang mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya. Wajah lelah sarat akan kesedihan melihat Sakura yang menatapnya datar sebelum pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Tsunade masuk kedalam kamar Sakura mencari tahu sendiri setelah bunyi pintu depan tertutup rapat. Manik _hazel-_ nya mengelilingi suasana kamar yang didominasi warna merah muda dan putih. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak dikasur Sakura yang berantakan. Memeriksa setiap _email_ yang menyangkut masalah putrinya.

Sebuah _email_ tanpa nama menyuruh Tsunade untuk melihat _video_ yang terunggah beberapa jam lalu. Dengan sigap Tsunade melirik laptop Sakura yang masih menyala. Memutar ulang _video_ itu yang menunjukan dua orang wanita yang menghajar tanpa ampun kepada gadis merah muda yang terkapar tak berdaya. Tangan Tsunade bergetar melihat penderitaan anak semata wayangnya. Ia menatap kosong video itu yang masih berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam keadaan remang-remang disebuah rumah yang tidak berpenghuni, dua orang wanita terikat kuat dikursi dengan keadaan pingsan. Mulut mereka ditutup menggunakan lakban kuat. Tidak ada yang tahu jika dua wanita berbeda rambut itu tengah disekap karena kawasan disekitar rumah kosong itu jauh dari kota.

Wanita berambut merah tersadar dan langsung terkejut dengan keadaan dirinya. Ia berusaha berteriak meminta tolong dengan mengoncangkan tubuhnya agar terlebas dari ikatan yang membelenggunya. Namun semakin ia bergerak, maka ikatan tali itu semakin kuat mencengkram tubuhnya.

Karin —salah satu wanita yang disekap, berusaha menoleh melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Namun apa daya kepalanya ikut dilakban sama seperti mulutnya. Dalam sudut matanya, Karin bisa melihat Hinata yang juga sama seperti dirinya. Tapi Hinata masih pingsan dan ia bersaha untuk membangunkannya.

Hinata mengeluh mendengar suara decitan kursi yang mengusik telinganya. Akhirnya ia terbangun, namun tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Secepat kilat, wanita bermarga Hyuuga itu terbelalak kaget mengetahui keadaan dirinya. Ia juga berusaha untuk terlepas dari ikat tali itu. Mereka membuat suara gaduh agar orang lain dapat menolongnys.

Tapi siapa sangka bahwa yang datang kini bukan orang akan melepaskanya, namun sang pelaku yang tega membuat kedua wanita itu tersiksa. Karena Dendam.

Pelaku berjalan pelan menuju Karin yang ketakutan melihat seringai menyeramkan itu. Dalam situasi yang agak gelap ini, ia bahkan bisa melihat kilauan benda tajam yang dibawa pelaku. Karin memelas meminta belas kasihan, air mata sudah terjatuh dan keringat keluar dari tubuhnya. Jantung Karin berdetak kencang saat benda dingin itu mengelus garis rahangnya dengan sisi yang tajam. Membuat luka gores dipipinya.

Sedangkan Hinata sudah terisak menangis seperti melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ia semakin memberontak agar tali yang mengikatnya terlepas. Ia sangat ketakutan saat pelaku menatapnya tajam dan beralih mendekati dirinya.

Sang pelaku memotong rambut panjang Hinata dengan pisau tajam itu, hingga tidak seimbang dengan sisi yang lain. Terlihat berantakan. Pelaku mengendus sedikit wangi rambut Hinata sebelum melemparkannya ke lantai dan kembali menyeringai kejam.

Mereka berdua sempat sedikit lega saat pelaku berjalan meninggalnya. Karin merasa bersalah atas aksi kejamnya yang membuat ia dan Hinata berakhir seperti ini. Karin mengoyangkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga hingga kursi itu ikut terjatuh bersamaan kelapa merahnya yang membentur lantai.

Tubuh Karin bergetar seiiring langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ternyata pelaku tidak sudi untuk melepaskannya. Sebuah meja dorong berhenti tepat di depan wajah Karin. Pelaku berjongkok menyeringai melihat wajah ketakutan Karin. Dengan baik hati ia membenarkan posisi Karin seperti semula.

Hinata melihat sepiring kue yang dibawa pelaku dengan pandangan bingung campur takut. Ia melirik Karin yang sudah menangis meratapi akhir hidupnya. Sang pelaku memontong kue itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

Karin memberontak saat pelaku mengenggam kue dan mendekatinya. Bibirnya terasa perih ketika lakban itu dilepas paksa. Sang pelaku tanpa belas kasihan menjejalkan kue itu kedalam mulut Karin dan menutupnya kembali dengan lakban baru. Dengan terpaksa Karin menelan bulat-bulat kue didalam mulutnya.

Hal yang sama terjadi juga dengan Hinata. Mereka menangis dalam diam dan tersedak beberapa kali saat potongan demi potongan kue memenuhi mulut mereka. Sang pelaku nampaknya tetap santai melihat betapa tersiksanya korbannya itu. Namun ia belum merasa puas. Kembali sang pelaku pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Hinata untuk mengambil sepiring kue ulang tahun lagi.

Peluh keringat mbanjiri tubuh Karin dan Hinata yang sedang sekarat. Entah sudah berapa piring kue yang dijejalkan pelaku pada mereka. Perut mereka juga terlihat membuncit. Karin merasa napasnya tersendat-sendat seperti orang yang kekurangan oksigen, sedangkan Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya tak sanggup menelan kue yang masih memenuhi mulutnya. Dan mereka kini menyadari bahwa ini 'lah akhir hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

Holaa~ bertemu lagi dengan author absurd ini xD..

Yah, aku tahu kalau cerita ini agak sedikit —entahlah—/digetok.

Btw cerita ini terinspirasi dari film emm apa ya? Aku juga lupa/plak.

Tapi yang terpenting dan sekedar mengingatkan kembali. Bahwa saya tidak bermaksud untuk membashing chara dalam fanfic ini. Dan itu semua hanya tuntutan cerita saja..

Oh iya, karakter Hinata disini saya ambil dari Naruto RTN —Road To Ninja.

.

Sekian dan terima gaji/plak

Salam, Deviana-chan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Tubuh Karin terkulai lemas tak berdaya dikursi tempat terakhirnya ia ada di dunia ini. Begitu pula tubuh kejang Hinata yang kini telah berhenti dengan napas terakhirnya. Dua tubuh tak bernyawa itu hanya ditatap penuh luka oleh sang pelaku. Walaupun ia sudah membalaskan dendamnya, namun disudut hatinya ia masih tidak menerima nyawa orang yang ia sayangi melayang karena ulah Karin dan Hinata.

Air mata sang pelaku mengalir mengingat saat tubuh kaku Sakura menggantung di dalam studio musik tempatnya latihan. Ya, Sakura bunuh diri tak sanggup membopong penderitaannya sendirian.

Sungguh ia belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa putri semata wayangnya telah tiada. Pelaku menjambak rambut pirangnya frustasi dan berteriak kesetanan.


End file.
